My Life With Barians
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: When a young girl named Maxine, or May stumbles upon four barians, her life is never the same again. She has to make sure that nobody finds about that they are not from Earth, and help them hunt Numbers. On the journey she will discover something about herself, and love. Rated T for violence
1. 1 The Day It Began

**The Little Black ROse: Hi everyone! :) I had up with this really good story idea, and I have decided to post it. Oww! X0 * I get zapped in the butt by Galaxy-Eyes Technoyon Dragon * There may be a spoiler is you haven't seen the Japanese version.**

**Mizar: That is what you get for kidnapping me, TWICE!**

**Dumon: If this was the third time, you would have had it worse. * Shudders at the thought of what could happen ***

**The Little Black ROse: Anyway, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but I do own the Oc. Now off we go! :)**

* * *

Okay, before I start telling you what happened let me introduce my self. My name is Maxine Bell Rose, and I prefer people to call me May, which is the month I was born in, and if you dare to call me Max on purpose, you will feel complete pain. I have waist length brown hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. I was born on May 26, and I am 14 years old. I am a second year at Heartland Academy. I am the student council's vice president, I was supposed to be the president, but I let someone else have to position. This is the story of how I meet four people form a world known as Barian World, and why my life is so out of control right now.

* Yesterday *

" Alright class, I want you to give me a one page paper, front and back about a book that you read this week over the weekend." said a teacher named Mrs. Rose. If you heard me right, I said Mrs. Rose, she's my mother. She teacher language arts, and creative writing. My father is a doctor. Everyone was leaving for the bus since it was last period except for me and my cousins, the Kastle twins. You also heard me right, again, I am the cousin of Reginald " Shark " and Rio Kastle. We all go home with my mother, it used to be me, but ever since their parents died in a car crush, they have been living with use. " Maxine, sweetie, can you get some books out of the storage room in the gym please?" my mother asked.

" Okay mom." I said.

" Hope you survive the snakes Max." teased Shark. I stopped in my tracks, and turned around very creepy and slowly. " What did you call me?" I said, in a creepy voice.

" Nice knowing you Reginald." said Rio. He gulps, and I attack him. " Should we get her off him?" asked Rio.

" Nope, he knows that she doesn't like to be called Max, we are just going to let her do this for a few more seconds." said Mrs. Rose. A few seconds passed and they pulled me apart from Shark. " Let me at him!" I panted.

" You just focus on getting those books for me, okay." said my mom.

" Alright, and I'll take care of you later." I said. I went out the door, and went to get the books.

* Later *

" Achoo! Was does the storage room has to be so dusty!" I whined. I have major allergy problems. Then I sensed something. " Who's there?" I asked panicking. I heard a snap of a twig. " I'm warning you, I have a fencing sword, and I'm not afraid to use it!" I said. I know how to fence, so I always keep some swords hidden. I heard another snap. I looked at my surroundings, and I saw nothing yet. I was getting more terrified at every snap I heard. I was starting to run, and that was when I saw six people. I was frozen with fear. " What should we do Dumon?" asked a brunette.

" I don't know, but we should try to explain something to her." said a guy with glasses, whose name is Dumon.

"Maybe we should wipe out her memory?" asked a guy with a smile that made me shiver.

" We are NOT wiping her memory!" yelled Dumon. I can't believe that they aren't doing anything to me right now! I mean there is a girl who has a sword and could easily kill them right now. Stuff like this that happens in movies really makes me mad. So I walked over to them, without making a sound, and I slashed my sword at one of them. " AH! She has a sword, and who keeps a sword in modern times!" yelled a really tall guy.

" Okay, I know how to fence, and I do, it is an excellent source of defense for a girl who knows how to fence." I said. I charged after them again, until one of them use a grenade, and who uses grenades when they aren't in the army. " Nobody can easily attack Vector! Hahahaha!" he laughed. He really freaks me out. I managed to hit someone again. " Listen to me. I know that you must be scared, but we aren't going to do anything to harm you." said Dumon. I know that you shouldn't believe a stranger, but something told me I could. So I put the sword down and I just stood there, hoping for an explanation. " Can you explain everything to me, please?" I asked.

" Why should we give you an explanation when you attacked us, and injured our leader!" yelled the freaky one called Vector. I looked over to them and saw that Dumon arm was bleeding in to places. " It's alright to give to her an explanation, she was scared, and trying to defend herself, and the reason why she attacked was when you mentioned that we should wipe out her memory." said Dumon.

" Yeah, that is true, and also the fact that I had a sword, and you weren't doing anything." I said.

" Anyway, let me explain. We are from a world known as Barian World, and the reason why we are here is to collect Numbers. The reason why is our world is being attacked, by another world that we never heard of until today. It is known as the Sprit World, and to me it seems like some of them don't agree with this action. The reason why they are attacking is so that they could rule both of our worlds, and then they will be strong enough to conjure Earth, and Astral World." said Dumon.

" So you are trying to save you world and other worlds from their rule." I said. I remember my grandfather telling me about the other worlds, except the Sprit World, but I never expected to be true! " So now that we got that settled let use introduced ourselves. My name is Dumon, the big guy is Girlag, the brunette is Alito, and the one that wants to wipe out your memory is Vector." said Dumon.

" My name is Maxine, but I prefer people to call me May." I said.

" So May, quick question, can we stay at your place, we already asked a few friends, and they said no, even our former comrade." said Alito.

" Wait, what do you mean former comrade?" I asked.

" Well let's just say that he is now human, because he fell in love with a girl." he said.

" Okay, but I don't think we convince my parents to let four strangers stay at our house, unless you are like some orphans, than they could consider." I said.

* Later *

" I can't believe you convinced my parents to let you stay." I said.

" Well, we don't have parents, and the fact that you attacked us worked too." said Dumon.

" Yeah, sorry about what happened to your arm." I said.

" No problem, you were trying to defend yourself." he said.

" Dumon, I want to help you search for Numbers." I said.

" No offense, but I don't want to involve humans in the war, I'm not saying that because you're weak,or a girl, It's just that it's to risky. " he said.

" Actually, it would be good to get as much help as we can." said Girlag.

" He's right ya' know." said Vector.

" Than it's settled, I am going to help you get Numbers!" I said.

" Than I am glad to have a strong ally at our side." said Dumon.

" But there is a slight problem." I said.

" What is it?" they all asked.

" I have no clue how to get Numbers, and if it involves dueling, I also have no clue how to do that." I said.

" Oh boy, we got some work to do." said Alito.

" But it's nothing we can handle." said Dumon.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: So it begins. I want to note that this is after the fight between Astral World and Barian World.**

**Dumon: You just let me easily get hurt on purpose?**

**The Little Black Rose: Yep!**

**Shark: And you let me got beat up by a girl?**

**The Little Black ROse: Yep!**

**Both: She's cruel.**

**The Little Black ROse: Please review.**


	2. 2 Learning To Duel

**The Little Black ROse: Hello! :) I have come again with another chapter.**

**Alito: Why did you give Vector a grenade in the last chapter? * Alito's Mind * She's crazier than me!**

**The Little Black ROse: I know what you said in your mind, and I just thought it was a good idea.**

**Girlag: 1. How do you read minds, and 2. A GOOD IDEA, HE COULD HAVE KILLED US ALL!**

**The Little Black ROse: 1. You can do almost anything in a fanfiction, and 2. It is a smoke grenade, which means only smoke comes out of it.**

**Vector: Yeah, and because of reason number one,I got me a REAl grenade.**

**All: WHAT!**

**Vector: The Little Black ROSe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or the cards that the original owners made, but she does own the Oc and author made cards. * Laughs evily as we ran away from him as fast as we can ***

* * *

* Flashback *

" Grandpa, can you tell me a story?" asked a five-year me.

" Of course Maxine." said her grandpa. He had white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. " Once upon a time, in a world that in the Milky Way, there was a world called Barian world. There were eight kings who ruled with kindness and wisdom, but there was one them wanted to go to Earth. So one day, despite what is allies said, he went to Earth. There he met a beautiful girl named Allison. They fell in love, soon they got married, had a girl named Maria, and they live together on Earth to this very day."

" But you forgot something." I said.

" What did I forget?" he asked. But he knew what it was. " Barians can't marry humans." I said.

" Ah! What a very smart girl you are! So in order to marry her, he gave up all of his barian powers, and became human." He said.

" I like your stories, but can you use someone else than you." I asked.

" Can't your grandpa get creative." he pouted.

* In the real world *

I woke up from a memory, only to see someone in my bed. So I got a fencing sword, and tackled them to the ground. " Who are you, and what do you want!" I yelled. I only heard silence. Than I remember what happened yesterday. But, I'm surprised that one of them is still asleep! I got a closer look at him and saw Dumon's face. He was kind of cute sleeping, and without his glasses. Wait, what am I saying! I mean, sure he is cute, but still! he yawned and said, " Good morning Maxine."

" Oh, um, good morning." I said.

" Why are we on the floor?" he asked.

" Something you don't need to know." I replied. It was six-o-clock AM, which means, it's time to get ready. I got up and went downstairs, and made breakfast, which is scrambled eggs, pancakes, and turkey bacon. Than in a few seconds everyone was already down here. " What's for breakfast Maxie?" asked Reginald.

" What did you call me?" I said in a creepy voice. He gulps, and Rio starts to order a grave. I grabbed a sword and attacked, until someone stopped me. " Maxine Bell Rose! You know better than to attack you own cousin!" said my brother. You heard me right, my brother. " You aren't dad Max!" I yelled. He has brown hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin, and by the way I described him, he's my twin brother, identical and fraternal. He's older than me by one minute. " But you know better!" he yelled back at me.

" If things are going to be this way, there is only one thing we can do!" I said.

" Yep!" he said, with fire in his eyes. He got a sword, and we fought. " Do they usually do this?" asked Alit.

" Yep." said Rio.

" I thought we told you that you couldn't stay with us!" whispered Reginald.

" Let's just say that your cousin Maxine owes use a favor." said Dumon.

" What did she do?" asked Rio.

" She attacked us with a sword, and injured Dumon." said Vector.

" Ouch, I know what that is like a little too well." said Reginald.

"It's true, he has the scars to prove it if you want to see." said Rio.

* Later *

" Alright! It is time for you to learn how to duel!" said Girlag, in a military suit.

" You must do what we say!" said Alito, in the same suit.

" This will help you catch Numbers!" said Reginald, is in the same suit.

" Since when do you have anything to do with Numbers!" I yelled.

" That is none of your business! Right now you need to focus on dueling!" he yelled.

" Now you have three decks in front of you! You will randomly chose a deck, and when you do, that will be your deck for this duel!" said Alito.

" Why are you guys wearing military suits?" asked Rio

" Because we want to, right boys!" said Girlag.

" Right!" they yelled. Than Reginald's phone beeped. " Okay...yeah...alright, see ya Mika. Sorry got to go." said Reginald.

" Why?" asked Alito.

" I got a date with my girlfriend." he said.

" But you must stay! We can't do this without you!" said Girlag.

" Alright, your opponent will be Dumon, and you will choose your deck." said Rio. I walked towards the table, and observed the decks. I choose the one in the middle. Its strange, but I heard voices in that deck calling me. " You ready?" asked Dumon.

" Yep!" I said with excitement. This is going to be exciting! " Duel!" we yelled. I had a plain pink D-Pad and a D-Gazer that made my eye red. Dumon had a plain D-Pad, and his right eye turned red. How dis he do that, maybe that's a Barian thing?

**AR Vision Linked**

**Dumon: 4000**

**Maxine: 4000**

" I go first! Draw!" I said. " I summon Dunames the Dark Witch in attack mode! I place two cards face down and end my turn."

" My turn! I draw! I summon a monster in defense position, and end my turn." said Dumon.

" Okay, your opponent has set a card face down, what are you going to do?" yelled Alito.

" Let's see, if I attack, I could lose life points, but if I don't he could summon a level 5 or 6 monster." I thought. " I draw! I use Stop Defense." His monster was changed to attack mode. He used Honest. I'm glad I didn't attack that face down card.

" Good choice!" said Rio.

" Now I attack! Go with Dark Magic Attack!" I yelled.

**Dumon: 3100**

**Maxine: 4000**

" Alright May" yelled Girlag.

" With that, I end my turn." I said.

" My turn, draw!" yelled Dumon. I summon Gellenduo in attack mode! Now I Creature Swap! I'll take your Dunames now!" he said. Suddenly I got is Gellenduo. " Now I attack!" he said.

" Not so fast I activate Magic Cylinder!" I yelled.

" Darn it!" he yelled.

Dumon: **1300**

**Maxine: 4000**

" Go get him!" yelled Alit.

" Don't let yourself lose to a girl, who is also a first-timer!" yelled Vector.

" You're pretty good for a first-timer." said Dumon

" Thank you." I said.

" I end my turn." said Dumon.

" My turn! I draw! I summon Fairy Girl Lilly!" I said. She had light green hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a green dress, and white flats. " Now I build the overlay network and Xyz summon! Come forth, Warrior Princess Maria!" I said. She had short black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing black pants, a white longed-sleeved shirt, and gold amour. Warrior Princess Maria 2800/2900. Now attack! Shining Sword Slash!" I yelled.

**Dumon: 0**

**Maxine: Win**

" That was AWESOME!" yelled Alito.

" You make a tough opponent." said Dumon.

" Thank you." I said.

_" He's right, ya know." _said someone. I heard one of the voices again.

" Now you are ready to hunt Numbers." said Dumon.

* Later *

Everyone was asleep, but I was on the roof wondering about the voices I heard. _" I know you're wondering about hearing our voices." _said the same voice.

" How do you know that!" I said.

_" Because, there are only certain people who can hear our voices, and you are the only one in 60 years with that special gift." _said a different voice.

" What gift!" I asked. I turned around and saw them. Fairy Girl Lilly and Warrior Princess Maria. _" The gift to hear and see duel monster sprits without a D-Gazer." _said Lilly.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Thank goodness that we got away from Vector, and this is one of the secrets that Maxine finds out about herself. So there is more than one.**

**Dumon: Why are you hiding?**

**The Little Black ROse: Dumon! * I jump into his arms * Please help me! Vector has a REAL grenade, and he's chasing us with it!**

**Dumon: Why did you jump into my arms?**

**The Little Black ROse: Because I wanted to! Now please help us!**

**Alito: She's not kidding.**

**Vector: Here's Vector! * HE laughs evilly ***

**Dumon: If you don't put that grenade down, I will strip you of your powers.**

**Vector: Alright. Please review this story.**


	3. Monday Trouble

**The Little Black ROse: Hello! :) I come back with another exciting chapter!**

**Mizar: So is there going to be any Number hunting in this?**

**The Little Black ROse: I can't tell you. Sorry if the duel in the last chapter stinked. I'm new to writing duels.**

**Dumon: Yeah, and she gave me a hand of all monster, and only two of them were monsters that I could normal summon! **

**Alito: Wow! He still has that grudge against her.**

**The Little Black ROse: Come on Dumon-kun! I'm sorry, so please forgive me!**

**Dumon: I'm leaving!**

**Girlag: He is good. The Little Black ROse doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but she does own the Oc.**

* * *

It was Monday morning, and I woke up unpleasantly because of someone muttering next to me. I was going to attack until I remembered, again, that I had four people at my house, and Dumon was sleeping in my bed. " Please don't kick me into the pool of pudding." he said.

" What is he dreaming about?" I thought.

" No one can swim in pudding. I'll drown in the pudding." He said. I was about to get out of bed until he kicked me out of the bed. " Ow!" I exclaimed silently.

" How can sharks survive in pudding? Anyway, please don't kick me into the shark infested pudding." he said some more. Than he started to scream. " What's happening!" yelled Alito. He was also staying in my room, but just on the floor. " Dumon kicked me off the bed, and now he's screaming. " I said.

"Oh, he does that all the time. He'll evently wake up." he said.

" Good morning, and why are you on the floor?" asked Dumon.

" Oh because, um, Alito woke up and took me of the bed by accident." I lied.

" Okay." he said.

" I'm going to change, so please get out." I said.

" No problem May." said Alito. He took Dumon out of the room. I changed my uniform, which is the boys uniform. I don't like the girls uniform since the skirt is too short. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

* Later *

" So, Reginald, Rio, how do you know about Numbers?" I asked.

" We aren't telling you." said Reginald.

" Okay, let me reword that last sentence. You are going to tell me how you know about Numbers!" I yelled.

" We aren't going to say a word." he said.

" If that's the case, you are just going to have to have a new scar to add to your collection." I said. He was looking scared, and that's exactly how I like it. " I may have used to hunt the Numbers." he said.

" Now that wasn't so hard was it." I said.

* Later *

" Good morning class. We have two new students here today. Their names are Dumon, and Mizar. " said my science teacher Ms. Lane.

" Glad to be here." said Dumon. Mizar was only quiet. " You two can sit by Maxine." she said. I was the only person with two empty seats.

* Later *

" Why do I hae to be in chemistry with that psyhco!" I wailed in my head. I had the same class with Vector, and I have to sit next to him. I knew this is going to be trouble.

* 1 minute later *

" THAT'S THE WORNG CHEMICAL!" I yelled.

" THAT'S WHY I'M PUTTING IT IN THE VILE! HAHAHAHA!" yelled Vector.

" TAKE COVER!" yelled the chemistry teacher. The chemical Vector put in was going to case an explosion. He freaks me out on so many levels. Than the explosion happened.

* Later *

" YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" yelled the principal.

" I was only experimenting. " said Vector.

" But you knew that the explosion would happen! You get detention for a week!" the principal yelled. He just mumbled something.

* Later *

" VECTOR!" I yelled.

" What!" he yelled.

" You are in so much trouble!" I yelled. School has gotten very interesting now.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Poor Maxine and all the other students.**

**Maxine: You got that right. Now if you excuse me, I got a barian to get rid of.**

**The Little Black ROse: I hope you get rid of Vector! Please review.**


	4. Number!

**The Little Black ROse: Hello! I'm back with some more awesomeness for you.**

**Mizar: Why do you keep using awesomness?**

**The Little Black ROse: Because I like it. It's like a catchphrase for me.**

**Dumon: Why is there a paper with a heart that say " T.L.B.R. + D " ?**

**The Little Black ROse: YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!**

**Vector: It means that someone like you.**

**The Little Black ROse: VECTOR! Do you want me to send Maxine to end you.**

**Vector: You can never get rid of me!**

**Dumon: *sigh* The Little Black ROse doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, but she does own the Oc and author made cards.**

**The Little Black ROse: I forgot to give information about two of my author made cards so at the end of the story, I'll give the information about the cards. **

* * *

" I know Vector shouldn't have done what he did, but you can't kill him." said Dumon.

" But I wish that he would allow May to kill him anyway though." thought Alito.

" I just want to stab this sword through his heart!" I yelled.

_" He's right you know." _said Lilly.

" Oh be quiet!" I yelled at her.

" Is she going crazy?" asked Girlag.

" I didn't think that we would make her crazy in three days." said Alito.

_" I think that you shouldn't say anything until we're alone. It's making them think you're going crazy." _said Maria. I just sighed. I feel like I really am going crazy. " GUYS! I GOT A NUMBER SIGNAL!" yelled Rio.

" WHAT!" we all yelled.

" We have a signal for a Number in a abanded warehouse." said Shark.

" Awesomeness!" I said.

* Later *

We were at the warehouse looking for the Number. " Where would I be if I was a Number?" I said.

" Numbers usually take control of a human being, so if the Number is here there must be someone here for it to take control of." said Dumon.

" That makes sense." I said. We continued walking until we saw someone, and I was very familiar with that person. " Nice to see you here." said the person. They came into the light, and we saw my brother Max. " Max! What are you doing here?!" I yelled.

" I was just walking around until I found something very interesting." he said.

" He's being controlled by a Number card." said Vector.

" I sense that you guys have Numbers." said Max. I know he was talking about everyone else but me. " I propose a duel for the Numbers." said Max.

" I'll duel you." I said. He scoffed at me. " I don't want to duel you. You have no Number, so it's not worth it." he said. I reached for one of guys Extra deck and pulled out a Number. " I duel with Number 32: Shark Drake at stake."

" I might duel, but that Number isn't as strong as a over-hundred Number." he said.

" Over-hundred Number?" I said in question.

" They are stronger than a regular Number." he said.

" It's true, we have over-hundred Numbers. At first we thought that they were just regular cards, but they have a power that no other Number has." explained Vector.

" Than I'll duel you with a over-hundred Number at stake. Can someone lend me a over-hundred Number?" I said.

" Take mine." said Dumon.

" You aren't serious are you?!" exclaimed Girlag.

" I'm serious." he replied. He walked over to me and put it in my hand. " Thank you." I said.

" Now that you got a over-hundred Number, let's duel." said Max.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Awesomeness!**

**Mizar: Why a I here if I'm not in the story?**

**The Little Black ROse: Because 1. you are a Barian and 2. you will have your debut in this story later.**

**Mizar: I guess it makes sense.**

**Vector: Would you be made if I told Dumon what the letters and the heart meant?**

**The Little Black ROse: Yes I would. Why are you asking me that?**

**Vector: Because I told him.**

**The Little Black ROse: What! You little %!#$# !#$#%^! * I chase Vector with a lightsaber ***

**Girlag: Wow. She usually doesn't cuss.**

**Alito: Vector must have made here really mad.**

**Dumon: * Brain * I got another fangirl on my tail. * Real Life * Calm down ROse-chan! You can't end Vector. Please review while Vector is still alive.**


	5. Maxine Vs Max

**The Little Black ROse: Jello again everyone! **

**Dumon: Did you purposely said jello instead of hello.**

**The Little Black ROSe: I did say jello.**

**Dumon: Why did you say jello?**

**The Little Black ROse: Because it sounds like hello and it's funny.**

**Dumon: It doesn't make sense though.**

**The Little Black ROse: DON'T JUDGE THE JELLO!**

**Dumon: You are a nut. The Little Black ROse doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, or the cards, but she does own the Oc and author made cards, and why is there a hole in Vector chest where the heart is.**

**The Little Black ROse: Oh looks at the time, I better get going. * Runs away ***

* * *

" Alright! Lets duel." said Max.

" I will free you from the Number Max!" I said.

" Duel!" we both yelled. We got our D-gazer and D-pads activated. Max's D-gazer and D-pad was like mine except they were green. I also got a different deck.

**AR Vision Linked**

**Max: 4000**

**Maxine: 4000**

" My turn! I draw, and I summon Knight's Squire in attack mode!" said Max. He had a blue shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. His skin was fair, brown hair, and violet eyes. Knight's Squire Lv. 4 ( 1700 Atk./ 500 Def. ) " I set one card face down and end my turn. " he said.

" My turn! I draw, and summon Fairy Girl Lily. " I said. Fairy Girl Lilly Lv. 4 ( 1800 Atk./ 2000 Def.) " Now I activate the spell card Backup. With this card I can summon another monster from my hand or deck as long as it has the same level. I summon Gagaga Magician! Next I build the overlay network and xyz summon Number 102: Star Sereph Sentry. Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, and destroy your face down. Now attack Star Straph!"

**Max:800**

**Maxine:4000**

" I set two card face down, and end my turn!"

" My turn! I draw! I summon Knight's King!" said Max. He had blue shirt, white pants, brown boots, a crown, and red cape. ( 2000 Atk./ 0 Def. ) " Now I open the overlay network and xyz summon Number 115: Knight's Prince!" ( 2600 Atk./1500 Def. ) He had the same attire like Knight's King, but he doesn't have a cape. " Now I activate his special effect! By using one overlay unit, I can switch our life points!"

**Max: 4000**

**Maxine: 800**

" What!" I said.

" But that's not all. When I switch our life points, your monster loses all his attack points, and my monster gains the amount of attack points you monster has!" said Max.

" Maxine is in big trouble." said Dumon.

" If that attack goes through, than we lose our Number!" said Girlag.

" Now Attack! Noble Slash!" said Max.

" I activated Magic Cylinder!" I said.

" What!" exclaimed Max.

" With this card I can negate your attack, and you take the damage instead." I said.

" That means I lose!" exclaimed Max.

**Max: Lose**

**Maxine: Win**

" Hooray! May won!" yelled Alito.

" What happened?" asked Max.

" Max!" I yelled. I ran over to him and hugged him." Okay. Something definitely happened." said Max.

" I'll explain later." I said.

* Somewhere nearby *

" I don't like the energy coming frome that Maxine girl." said female voice.

" Me neither. The energy from her is weak, which means it has never been used, but I can definitely say that she has the power of Chaos inside her." said a male voice.

" Hm." muttered another male voice.

" What's the matter David. Our leader doesn't usually mutter." said the female voice.

" I'm just thinking about how interesting this Maxine is Salina." said the figure known as David.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Who are these three figures? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Dumon: Wait! Didn't that one guy say that Maxine has Chaos inside of her!**

**The Little Black ROse: Weren't you paying attention.**

**Dumon: But if she has Chaos, than that means she's a * I cover his mouth ***

**The Little Black ROse: Don't mind him. Please review.**


End file.
